1. Field
The following description relates to a bulk acoustic wave resonator (BAWR).
2. Description of Related Art
A mobile communication terminal transmits and receives a communication signal. The signal transmission is performed using a transmission frequency, and the signal reception is performed using a reception frequency. To prevent interference between a transmitted signal and a received signal, a predetermined band gap is required between the transmission frequency and the reception frequency. However, frequency resources are limited, and the band gap reduces the available frequency resources because it cannot be used for communication. Therefore the band gap needs to be reduced to increase the frequency resources that are available for communication.